


This Tideless Spell

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, M/M, jinx, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark seeks revenge in pleasure or perhaps finds pleasure in revenge. Spoilers for "Jinx" and "Spell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tideless Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Finished as part of the challenge. Thanks to Supergrover24 and Pun for reading, hand-holding and ass-kicking. Super, mega, ultra thanks to Icalynn and Mistressace for taking time out of their own writing to beta and help me make this better. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

  
Clark could keep a secret. He'd been doing it his whole life. He knew how some secrets could really hurt people and he always kept them. Which was why he felt completely betrayed by Lana for thinking he didn't keep her secret. It was a worse feeling than breaking up with her had been, but that wasn't what really bothered him. What hurt him the most was it was Lex who had betrayed him; Lex had divulged Lana and Jason's secrets and let Clark take the blame for it.

Clark knew he should feel hurt about it or maybe sad, but he didn't. All he felt was angry. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he was. He'd come to the Talon to finish some homework, drink some coffee and maybe calm down a little but it hadn't helped. Homework meant finishing reading Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_ which left him feeling angrier. If only he was a ghost who could haunt Lex for this. If only there was something he could do to get back at Lex.

As he left the Talon, Clark was so completely preoccupied with half-formed ideas of revenge that he barely noticed his surroundings.

"Hey, Clark." A voice jarred his thoughts as a hand landed harshly on his shoulder. It felt anything but friendly.

Clark twitched away from the hand on his shoulder and turned to see who had invaded his space.

"Coach Teague." Clark said, bracing himself for another humiliating onslaught of blame.

"I'm not your coach anymore. I put myself on the line for you, Clark, more than once. How could you do this Lana, to me?"

Clark's rage suddenly flared white-hot.

"You know what, _Jason_?" Clark leaned in as he spoke, pushing into Jason's space. "I wouldn't do that. Not to Lana. Not to you. Not to anyone." Jason stepped back and Clark stepped forward as he went on. "I know you can't see past what you believe because you know I love Lana, but I don't love her like that, I haven't for a long time." Clark's fury buzzed in him as he spoke, itching for revenge. Jason stumbled over broken concrete as he stepped back off the sidewalk, while Clark advanced closer still. Clark's anger spurred his words.

"I'm sure it would never occur to either of you, but you weren't the only ones hurt here. I don't have anyone I can trust any more, not even the two of you who called yourselves my friends and now won't even listen to me. So go on, just blame me right away without even asking my side."

Jason was backed against the alley wall behind the Talon. Clark used the few inches of height he had on his former coach to glower down on him. His anger made him feel powerful, like he could do or say anything. Clark could hear Jason’s heartbeat racing, increasing with every step he took. Jason's fear lingered in the air, he could smell the trace of sweat on Jason's brow, see it as trickled down along the smooth skin of Jason's temple. Clark could feel the rhythm of his anger growing, twisting, expanding into something else; something that felt like arousal.

"Why did you go out on the line for me so many times, Jason? Because I knew your secret and you were afraid I'd tell? Didn't trust me?" As he spoke Clark's blood felt hot. Jason had the scent of fear all over him and suddenly Clark realized just how close fear was to excitement.

"That wasn't it. I did trust you, Clark, I mean I do. I like you, it's just..." Jason's pulse pounded and Clark wanted to feel the throb of it against his skin.

"...that you don't trust me?" Clark finished for Jason as he pushed in too close to Jason's body, seeking contact. "Or maybe you're scared of me?" Clark ran his hand up between Jason's legs, feeling the heat trapped beneath rough denim.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"You want it," Clark whispered, using his body to press Jason's into the brick wall behind him. Clark wanted it. He felt electrified, a charge running through his body, rushing through his brain turning his thoughts around. Wasn't he strong enough to have whatever he wanted? He wanted this and he realized it really was the perfect revenge on everyone who blamed him. Jason. Lana. Lex. Clark could give Jason everything he'd saved for Lex, take it away from Lex like Lex had taken away Jason and Lana's trust.

"You don't want to do this," Jason said, looking into Clark's eyes, trying to sound like an authority figure.

"Yes, I do and I know you do too."

Clark heard the change in Jason's breathing as he reached to undo Jason's jeans. When Clark leaned in to press his face into Jason's neck and nip at the tender flesh there he could feel Jason's pulse flutter. Clark imagined that Jason's fear twisted and changed, just as Clark's anger had, turning into something reckless and full of lust.

"Clark." The sound was strangled as Clark pressed his hand over Jason's zipper. Jason arched up and Clark could feel the desperate heat of Jason's stiffening cock. Pressing his palm against the denim covered bulge growing there, Clark pinned Jason's hip to the wall with his other hand, while he let himself enjoy all the things it had been inappropriate for him to notice before: the way Jason smelled, how his muscles rippled under his skin, the surprising new sounds Jason made as Clark touched him. Jason's hands remained at his sides, stiff, like he wanted to touch, but had to restrain himself. Letting go of Jason's cock, Clark grabbed one wrist and brought Jason's hand up against his chest.

"It's okay to touch me," he whispered into Jason's ear before slipping lower, working his mouth over Jason's neck, over Jason's t-shirt covered chest as he lowered himself down until he was kneeling in front of Lana's boyfriend.

Jason's top button was undone where Clark had pulled at it before. Clark looked at Jason while he slowly pulled the zipper down. Jason's head was thrown back, his eyes closed; one hand was still pressed to his side while the other rested on Clark's shoulder. Clark could see his chest heaving, while Jason fought to control his breathing. Jason was clearly trying not give in when he was already over the edge. Tugging the jeans and boxers over Jason's hip bones, Clark reached to free Jason's fully engorged cock. Glancing up again, Clark caught Jason looking down at him. A twinge of guilt passed through Clark. He was on his knees doing things to Jason that Clark had only ever dreamed of doing with Lex. It was not the way to get the revenge he wanted, but Clark had given into his anger and arousal, knotting them into something too powerful to contain, like when he gave himself over to red Kryptonite. His body buzzed with pleasure, with power. Keeping his gaze locked on Jason, Clark rubbed Jason's cock over his cheek before taking the head of it into his mouth.

Clark teased his lips over the length of Jason's cock, nibbling and licking his way down into the tuft of curls at its base. Jason arched up as Clark engulfed him slowly, stroking with his tongue. Clark cupped Jason's ass, leveraging him up to suck with a steady rhythm. Jason twined his fingers in Clark's hair, gently directing. Using his lips, his tongue, all he had, Clark responded. Opening his throat, bringing Jason all the way into him, Clark shivered pleasurably at the tang of precome on the back of his tongue and the silken slide of Jason's cock in his mouth. Jason gasped, whispering, "Oh, fuck, Clark, yeah," and Clark knew Jason was close.

Wrapping his hand around the base of Jason's cock, Clark sped up the pace, matching the rhythm of his hand and his mouth.

"Oh, god, I can't..." Jason's voice was raspy with need and he tried to pull back but Clark held him steady, forcing Jason to come in Clark's mouth. Clark sucked gently, released Jason and stood up. Jason looked barely conscious, swooned, and Clark took advantage of the chance to speed off before he had to answer for his actions.

****

"I'm only here because Lana wants me to be here, because I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not."

The words echoed in Clark's head the next day. It bothered him even more than missing the Princeton interview, more than the party Lois had thrown in his barn, even more than waking up half-naked in the barn barely being able to remember the previous evening. No, Jason's coldness had overshadowed everything that occurred the night before.

What did Jason think? Did he think Clark still wanted Lana, even after what they had done in the Talon alley? Did he think that Clark wanted _him_? Waves of guilt ran through Clark. It was probably the worst thing Clark had ever done, taking advantage like that, pushing Jason into _that_. He didn't even have the excuse of being possessed or under the influence of the red Kryptonite. Not only had he made Jason do something against his will, but he had liked it. And to add insult to injury, Clark had thought he did this to get back at Lex. It didn't even make sense to him anymore. Lex would never know about this, just like he'd never know how Clark really felt about him.

There wasn't anyone he could talk to about Jason or Lana, though he knew he had to see Lex. Maybe if he opened with the thing about Princeton, he'd find a way to work everything else in. Clark felt so guilty, as if he’d had cheated on Lex, which was insane since he had never revealed his true feelings to Lex.

Clark didn't sneak into the Mansion, like he sometimes did, just because he could, but today he found it strangely empty besides the guard who had let him in. Hearing the music from Lex’s study Clark headed towards the room.

"Lex," Clark called as he entered. "Can I talk to you for a second? I got a big problem. I was supposed to meet this alumni from Princeton last night, but then Lois wanted to throw a party for Chloe in the barn. Well, then the party kind of got out of hand and then the guy from Princeton showed up and I think I kind of blew it. Look, I hate to ask this but do you have any connections at Princeton?"

The music went on and Clark turned to see Lex, engrossed, apparently unaware of Clark's presence as he continued to play. Clark paused, something felt off; Lex never ignored him like this, even when he was mad at Clark. Clark could feel fear. Lex's fear.

"Lex?" Clark called out, walking closer. He noticed that the piano keys were smeared with blood, but Lex played on.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Lex looked up, his face tear-streaked and desperate, but he continued to play. Panic rushed through Clark.

"Stop! Stop it!" Clark heard himself cry as he rushed to Lex, trying to stop him from hurting himself more.

"I can't," Lex choked out.

Clark grabbed Lex's arms, but Lex pushed on, still trying to play, until Clark shoved the piano away.

"Lex, what happened!?!" Clark asked, holding Lex against him.

"Lana." Lex said.

Clark held Lex against him, rubbing his arms, thinking of how strangely Lana had acted the day before, and at the party. Fuck. Clark wished he could remember the party, wished he knew what was going on. Everything had gotten stranger. Clark's violation of Jason seemed to be tied up into some odd new Smallville happening.

"Clark?" Lex's voice shook Clark from his reverie.

"Are you okay, Lex?" Clark reached up and touched Lex's face, pulling back too fast when he realized how much he wanted to comfort Lex by kissing him. He was afraid he'd expose himself. He'd never be able to tell Lex now. He'd have to tell him everything and Lex would never want Clark after he knew what Clark did with Jason. Did _to_ Jason. "Come on, Lex, let's get you cleaned up."

With Lex dazedly following him, Clark went to the kitchen in search of bandages. He set Lex at the kitchen table and looked around until found tape, gauze and some Bactine in the pantry. Clark got a bowl of warm water and towel and set them in front of Lex and slowly started to clean Lex's damaged, bloody hands.

"Lex, can you tell me what happened?"

It took a second for Lex to focus on Clark, like he was drugged or something.

"Not really, Lana was here, we were... I don't know, talking and then she, she wasn't herself, Clark." Lex looked up at Clark as if, maybe Clark had the answer.

"I think she was acting pretty strange when I saw her too. Did she do this to you?" Clark looked down at Lex's hands.

"I don't know."

Clark's heart felt pinched. Seeing Lex like this, so different, so unlike himself hurt very much. It reminded Clark of last year, when Lex had been beside himself, insane with the drug Lionel had given him. Clark never wanted to see Lex like this again. Whatever caused it, he had to do something about it. He had to find Lana.

After he finished up the bandages, Clark made Lex drink a glass of water and then took him upstairs and told him to take a nap. Lex complied unquestioningly, like a child. Clark was so torn—he wanted to stay, make sure Lex woke up okay, but he had to find Lana, find out what was happening. Clark found the butler on his way out, and the man seemed dazed and shaken himself, as if whatever had affected Lex had affected the whole household. Clark told him Lex was injured but sleeping and asked him to check on Lex every hour or so and then took off in search of Lana.

****

Everything was nonsensical chaos when Clark arrived at Lana's. Jason was pressed against the ceiling apparently under Lana's power.

"Lana, no!" Clark shouted but before he could do anything, Lana shifted and hurled Jason out the window. In a heartbeat, Clark used his super speed to catch Jason before he hit the ground. Clark wasn't sure why he did it, maybe his usual instinct for saving people, or maybe it was because it was Jason and Clark owed him something.

"Jason, are you okay?" Clark asked, holding the bloodied, panting man close to his chest. Before Clark could discover if Jason was uninjured enough to answer, purple light blazed above them.

 _ **The Barn Midnight**_

The words hung in the air above them, shimmering and purple. Clark's first thought was how dumb it was. Like a cheesy video game or something. But Lana had done it, just like she hurt Lex and Jason. Clark would have to go, at least to find out what was going on, if not to stop her. But right now Jason was the most important thing.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked again.

Jason nodded minutely in response and mumbled something that Clark thought was affirmative. Jason was so clearly not okay.

"Let's get you home, alright, buddy?" Clark said as Jason slipped into oblivion.

Clark whipped them to Jason's rented house, not far from the Talon. Luckily the door was unlocked; it was Smallville after all.

Clark set Jason gingerly on the couch and went to find something to clean his cuts with. Clark was already tired of nursing, of tending the wounds of people he cared about. Once in a day was too much. He'd had no chance to think about what it meant to see Lex like that, to feel how it affected him and here he was already tending to someone else. It felt a little like a violation of his unconfessed love for Lex. It felt a lot like something really bad was happening in Smallville and Clark had no idea what it was.

Moving around Jason's house and looking through his things felt so intrusive to Clark, like he hadn't done enough to the guy already. But he had to do something, he couldn't just leave Jason there bleeding. Finally he found some cotton balls and peroxide in the hall closet and went back to the living room.

Jason was sitting up on the couch, where Clark had left him lying. He looked up at Clark, his expression dazed and but a little wary.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Clark said gently, feeling a pang, a pull at his heart for the wrong he'd done Jason.

"Yeah," was all Jason replied, his eyes not meeting Clark's as Clark knelt in front of him and opened the bottle of peroxide.

Jason didn't flinch or speak while Clark cleaned the blood from his brow. As he finished, Clark reached to push back a blood dampened strand of hair of Jason's forehead. He didn't realize how intimate the gesture was until Jason grabbed his wrist.

They sat as if frozen, eyes locked, Jason holding Clark's wrist in the air between them. The room seemed to buzz with electricity as Jason leaned forward, pulling Clark's hand against his face as he leaned down to press his mouth against Clark's.

For a second Clark let himself fall into the kiss. Though soft, it was insistent and needy, full of a certain desperation that made Clark ache.

"Jason," Clark pulled back, "you aren't..."

"Shhh, it's okay. Besides we already started this days ago, didn't we?"

"But your head, and you've..." Clark began to protest, but Jason still held Clark's wrist. He tipped his head, pressing his cheek into Clark's palm.

"It's okay, Clark. _I'm okay_." Jason whispered as he let go of Clark's wrist and reached for Clark, pulling them together.

It was a little awkward, with Clark kneeling on the floor as Jason sat on the couch, but the kiss was no less desperate, and Clark received it, letting Jason take the lead. Clark had seemingly exerted that last of his control over anything with Jason in that alley. Since then everything had been confusion. But this, right here, felt nice, it felt _safe_ and Clark fell into it without ever really deciding too.

Jason's kisses were fierce and possessive; they made Clark feel exposed and shameless. Jason's hands tugged at his clothes and Clark let himself be pulled up and led to the bedroom. Jason barely paused in kissing him even as he rather forcefully pushed Clark down and the bed and stretched beside him.

The room was filled with the drone of their combined pulses; it was the only thing Clark could hear as Jason's rough hands slipped under Clark's shirt to stroke the softer skin there.

"You feel so fucking amazing," Jason whispered into Clark's mouth as he pressed his hips onto Clark, his hard-on insistent against Clark's hip. Clark raised his head, burying his face in Jason's neck, breathing Jason's scent, relishing the memory of how Jason had looked when he came that day in the alley.

Clark rolled, shifting them both until they lay facing each other on the bed. Jason cupped Clark's face as he kissed him again, harder this time, their teeth clashing, their hips both thrusting forward for more contact. Clark twined an arm around Jason's waist, desperate for connection with the heated skin there. He could feel Jason's arousal, feel how much Jason wanted him. Jason pushed back and reached between them, yanking at Clark's zipper and then his own. Clark looked down, watching as Jason freed his stiff cock from his jeans and then similarly freed Clark.

Jason looked up and found Clark's eyes, holding the stare as he slowly gazed down the length of their bodies to their cocks, where Jason wrapped his hand around Clark's cock and then his own pressing them hotly together. Clark moaned at the fiery intimacy of it. He couldn't stop his hips pushing forward into Jason's grip, against Jason's hot cock. He didn't want to stop; he wanted to live in the sultry swelter of this moment.

With his free hand Jason again grasped Clark's wrist and brought his hand between their bodies. As Clark worked the two cocks, Jason let his palm slip over the tips of them, driving Clark a little out of his head as Jason pressed down, mixing their precome together and coating his hand in it. The sensation blasted a shock of sparks through Clark.

As Jason's hand joined Clark's making them both slippery, he kissed Clark with a feral viciousness, making Clark see stars as Jason worked their cocks together. Clark let his hand drop off as he surrendered to Jason, his strong hands, his savage mouth, his intense heat, his overwhelming scent. Clark wasn't going to last long. Their hips rocked together in a tight, synchronized rhythm. Clark whimpered as Jason moaned.

"Oh god, Clark, fuck," Jason panted between vicious kisses as he jacked their cocks together.

Clark opened his eyes and saw Jason's face completely unlocked in bliss. Clark looked down between them at the hand gripping their cocks. The intimacy was overwhelming, but even so Clark imagined a paler, stronger hand gripping him, thought of a smoother, richer voice whispering his name. It was another violation of Jason for Clark to be thinking of Lex, but it was too much, Clark kissed the wrong lips as ecstasy ripped up his spine, shuddering through his body and he cried out into Jason's mouth as he came in Jason's hand. Jason's body, so full of fluid heat, went rigid and Clark broke the kiss to watch as Jason came all over both of them.

The room was full of their labored breathing, their mixed scent, the pounding of their hearts. Clark pulled Jason to him, not caring about the mess between them. Jason looked exhausted and broken, slipping quickly into sleep as Clark kissed away the fresh blood that had risen in the cuts on Jason's forehead.

Clark wasn't sure how long he'd lain there, watching Jason sleep so peacefully before he realized he had to be somewhere else. Reluctantly Clark got up. He found a washcloth in the bathroom and cleaned Jason up as best he could. He tucked Jason back into his jeans, though did not zip them and pulled half the blanket over Jason's restful form. After taking a quick shower and gracing Jason brow with an apologetic kiss, Clark rushed off to the barn without giving himself too much time to think about what just happened.

****

In the worst possible turn of events, Clark found himself powerless and strung up in the barn. Whoever they were, they were not his friends; she was not Lana, and certainly not Chloe or even Lois. They'd spoken of magic, sorcery, and power. They'd stripped Clark of his powers and he'd only realized the terrible truth of what stone they were looking for when Lana, or whomever wore her body had forced it's location from him and gone after it.

Now Clark was struggling and desperate, held by chains that only an hour ago would have torn like damp paper had he merely flexed.

Really nothing about his week was going as he'd hoped. The terrible power he'd exerted over Jason in the alley, the Princeton interview, Lex's injuries, Jason's injuries and what had happened there anyway? Everything was moving way too fast and way too weird.

"Clark?" After everything, Clark wasn't sure if he was glad or mortified to hear Jason's voice.

"Are you all right?" Jason asked as he unfastened the chains, letting Clark finally fall, finally stretch. "What happened, did Lana do this to you?" Jason came around as Clark crumpled, "Take it easy, take it easy. Where is she? I need to find her."

"She's with Lois and Chloe, but they're not themselves, they are different, it's like their bodies have been taken over." Clark rubbed his wrists. The pain was unbelievable, almost overshadowing the clear understanding on Jason's face.

"They have. This is gonna sound kind of out there, but—let's get you up—" Jason reached to help Clark stand, "Lana has been researching a 17th century witch. She tracked down her spell book and when she touched her hand to the page she…"

"Wait, Lana's been possessed by the spirit of an evil witch?" Well, that made sense. At least more sense than anything Clark could have thought of.

"Yes, Isabelle got into Lana by using the book, so we gotta find her and destroy the book. Any idea where they went?" Sure, thought Clark, she went to get the stone out of the caves. The stone she really shouldn't have.

"I'm not sure...why don't you check the school?" Clark lied, unhappy to do it. "I'll go to the Talon." Talon, caves. He could just lie again later and say he was confused from his injuries, right?

"All right," Jason replied hurrying out of the barn. He paused and turned, "Clark, call my cell if you find them. Don't try anything alone." Jason's voice had softened and something in it made the memories of what they'd done just hours earlier hum through Clark's body. "Just be careful, okay?" Jason said finally as he left.

Careful? All Clark had to do was to the caves. He couldn't let Lana and the others hurt Lex or Jason again. And he definitely couldn't let them get the stone, who knows what they would do with it. Clark didn't even really know what it did.

****

The caves were really far away. At least they felt that way when Clark had to run at human speed. The shotgun he'd taken with him was really heavy to carry.

Isabelle was already in the hidden chamber when Clark arrived. Isabelle's power had torn the gun from Clark's hands, before she reached for the stone but it seemed to burn her. Clark grabbed the stone as she dropped it and felt his powers flow back into him. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do. He focused the heat from his eyes on the book Lana held. She screamed as the room filled with white heat that blasted Clark back.

When Clark came to they were all lying on the ground. Clark found himself again having to come up with lame excuse as to how they all ended up out there.

****

Explaining things to his parents had been ridiculous and confusing but it was easy compared to how talking to Lana had been. Still easier than talking to Jason would be, or talking to Lex.

Standing at Jason's door, Clark felt sick and nervous, like a first date, but worse.

"Clark," Jason answered Clark's tentative knock as if he'd been waiting for it.

"I thought we should talk," Clark said uncertainly.

"It's okay, Clark. Lana told me it was Lex who got me fired. I'm sorry I accused you."

"No, you don't need to apologize." Clark swallowed. "I should. For what happened in the alley. For after..."

"Clark," Jason cut him off. "You didn't do anything I didn't want. I would have stopped you if I didn't really want it." Right, thought Clark, like you could have. He was getting off easy and he knew it.

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Back where we started. I know it's not really me that you want."

"Lana loves you, Jason. There's nothing between us."

"I know." Jason's eyes bore hard into Clark. "But it wasn't my name you called out when you came. It wasn't Lana's either." Jason looked at Clark, a gaze full of knowledge. But Jason didn't push it and neither did Clark—forgiveness was enough.

Clark reached out his hand and Jason took it, not shaking it, but pulling Clark to him,

"Go after what you really want," he whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark walked back to the truck knowing he had to find Lex, had to tell him. Maybe not now, not today, he thought as he started the truck, but soon.

~finis~


End file.
